<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The French Kissing Mistake by MaggieMaybe160</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561979">The French Kissing Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160'>MaggieMaybe160</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, First Kiss, Improv, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck in bizarro world and wants to practice telling Cas how he really feels with Misha. It should be easy. No consequences right? Right??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Misha Collins/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The French Kissing Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stuck in bizarro-world Jensen’s house, Dean can’t sleep. Sam is downstairs on a couch that’s far too big for any one person to own while Dean lies awake upstairs on a king-sized bed. He’s starfished, his arms thrown wide as he stares up at the ceiling.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Misha. That guy had looked so much like Cas. His voice had been just the same. The clothes were identical, down to the tie being adorably backwards.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>He should stop thinking about Cas. He can’t stop. He hasn’t been able to stop since he was raised from Hell.</p>
          <p>No.</p>
          <p>Stop thinking about him.</p>
          <p>Dean sighs and grabs his phone to scroll through the contacts. He stops when he sees “Misha” displayed on the screen. What could possibly go wrong? It’s past midnight. It’s not like he’s going to answer his phone. Dean hits the call button and watches the screen as it rings.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>“Jensen?”</p>
      <p>Dean drops the phone on his face. Smooth. He fumbles with it before holding it up properly as he sits up on the bed. “Misha. Hi. Hey.”</p>
      <p>“Hey, what’s up?”</p>
      <p>“I want to practice acting,” Dean says in a rush. He makes a face at himself. This is the dumbest. Where did that even come from?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>“Uh. Sure! But, it’s like… two in the morning?”</p>
      <p>“I didn’t mean now,” Dean scoffs. “I meant later. At like. I don’t know…”</p>
      <p>“I’ll be at my trailer running lines at like six if that works for you!” He sounds so eager. “What did you want to do?”</p>
      <p>What are acting words? Fuck. “Improv,” Dean says, shutting his eyes and shaking his head at his own stupidity. What the fuck is happening?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>“Oh cool! Yeah!”</p>
      <p>“I just like to do it as Dean to really get into character, ya know?” Dean should not have called. This is the dumbest phone call of all time.</p>
      <p>“Are we doing a Dean and Castiel scene?”</p>
      <p>“Yes! Yes, yeah, that’s exactly it! That. Bingo.”</p>
      <p>“Alright! Fun! I’ll see you at six, then!” Misha says. Dean can hear his excitement through the phone. He hangs up and rests the phone on his chest. He has no idea what he’s doing or why, but he’s nervous as all hell.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Dean left early, sneaking past a sleeping Sam and meeting their driver, Cliff or Clive or Clint or whatever his name was. He was dropped off at Jensen Ackles’ trailer and he waited for the car to vanish before walking over to the much smaller trailer labeled “Misha Collins.”</p>
      <p>“You’re here early!” Misha grins as he opens the door.</p>
      <p>“Uh, yeah.” Dean steps awkwardly inside and turns around slowly.</p>
      <p>“When do you want to start?” Misha asks, shrugging on the trenchcoat and readjusting his tie.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p></p>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>Dean had had all night to think about what he was going to do in this improv session. He needs practice, but not acting practice. He needs to tell Cas how he feels. He needs to work out how exactly he can tell his best friend that he’s in love with him without it being able to be brushed off or taken as a joke. “Now.”</p>
            <p>Dean watches as Misha sets his face, his excitement vanishing behind a veil of… Cas. His deep blue eyes that shine the same way Cas’ do find Dean, his mouth going dry. Misha’s smile falls into the serious expression that Cas wears and Dean’s heart pounds.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>“Cas,” Dean tests. “I- shit. Fuck this. Fuck. I can’t…” Dean drags his hands through his hair as he sighs, puffing out his cheeks.</p>
            <p>“Dean? What’s wrong?” Dean reminds himself that this looks and sounds and smells just like his Cas, but this isn’t Cas. Not yet. He can say it. “I need to talk to you about something important.” Dean takes a shaky breath. <em>Cas</em> nods. “I need to tell- God this is so stupid.”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>Cas takes a step toward Dean but remains silent. His eyes are searching and filled with worry. Worry for Dean. Dean takes a deep breath.</p>
            <p>“I pray. I pray to you.” The words fall and Cas squints.</p>
            <p>“I hear your prayers, Dean.”</p>
            <p>“That’s… not what I’m trying to say. Okay. Look. I… I have never been so fucking nervous.” Dean lets out a soft humorless laugh that’s filled with his anxieties and Cas stays where he is, the confusion and worry staying on his beautiful face.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>“Dean, you don’t need to be nervous to tell me anything.”</p>
            <p>“Yes, I do! I do because I can’t just tell you I’m in love with you-” Dean chokes on his words and watches the worry in Cas’ eyes vanish, immediately replaced by shock.</p>
            <p>“Dean,” Cas breathes.</p>
            <p>“I’m-”</p>
            <p>“I’m in love with you too,” Cas says softly, his voice barely over a whisper. Dean’s heart lodges itself in his throat. “Dean.” Cas reaches up to cup Dean’s face and run his thumb over the stubble on his jaw. Before Dean really knows what’s happening, Cas leans in and presses his lips to Dean’s. The kiss breaks and Dean takes a step back, panting as he stares at Cas wide-eyed.</p>
            <p>No.</p>
            <p>Not Cas.</p>
            <p>Misha.</p>
            <p>But… Cas.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>Dean closes the distance that he created and kisses Cas again, wrapping him up in his arms. Cas’s lips are soft and warm and urgent. Dean lets Cas open his mouth with gentle insistence from his tongue on his lower lip. Dean finds one of his hands tangling into Cas’ thick hair as his other hand drops to his lower back, pulling him closer.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p></p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>
                    <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Dean can feel Cas, growing harder against the top of his thigh. He wasn’t planning on this kiss let alone sleeping with the man, but he likes the kiss and he knows he wants the man. He’s hard too, his pants growing tighter as Cas bites into his lower lip.</span></span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>Cas moves his kisses, trailing them along Dean’s stubbled jaw before letting them dip down to this throat. Dean lets out a small whimper and starts to yank the trenchcoat off. It falls to the floor at their feet just before they do. Dean lands on top of Cas and looks down at him before kissing him again, locking their lips.</p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                        <p>
                          <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Cas rolls them, pinning Dean to the ground on top of the coat. Dean’s hands find Cas’ ass, pulling his hips down to meet his and groaning when he feels how stiff Cas is. Cas pulls at Dean’s shirt, awkwardly lifting it from Dean with some maneuvering, and tossing it. While he’s sitting up, Dean plays with his tie, loosening it and pulling gently. Cas watches for a moment before taking Dean’s hands from his tie and kissing each of his fingers before sliding each one into his mouth and sucking on them individually.</span></span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                  <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                        <p>
                          <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">When he releases Dean’s hand again, he pulls off his tie while Dean unbuttons the shirt. Both topless, Cas leans down again to recapture Dean’s mouth. It’s messy, his tongue sliding over Dean’s wanting lips. Dean’s hands drag up Cas’ sides. He just wants to feel him. His skin is smooth and hot. Muscles, lean and strong, ripple under the surface. When his hands start their descent again, his fingers catch on the top of Cas’ pants.</span> </span> </span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">“I didn’t tell you I love you just to sleep with you,” Dean pants, breaking their kiss and looking up into Cas’ eyes.</span> </span> </span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">“I didn’t either. I really do love you, Dean.”</span> </span> </span>
                        </p>
                        <p>
                          <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">“This is just a bonus for both of us?” When Cas nods, also breathless, Dean smiles and pulls him back in for another kiss before moving his hands down to undo Cas’ top button.</span> </span> </span>
                        </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>
                                <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">“You’re going to have to let go of me so I can get out of these,” Cas says and Dean’s hands retreat. He lays back, his hands up over his head as he breaths, his eyes raking over Cas. His blue-eyed man stands up, towering over him as he slides his pants down his legs, taking the underwear with them.</span></span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>
                                <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">He is stunning. He’s defined and gorgeous. His slightly tanned skin is smooth. The lines of his hips are tantalizing, making a perfect V down to his very erect cock. He is long and strong and everything that Dean wants. Cas watches Dean admire him. He places his hand on his own chest and Dean’s eyes snap to it. He watches as Cas feels himself, his hand trailing down his own body. His hand circles around the base of his dick and slowly slides up the shaft until he ran run his thumb over his pink tip. Dean swallows harder than necessary before sitting up.</span></span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>
                                <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Dean kisses Cas’ inner thigh gently and moves upward, his eyes steady on Cas’ deep blues. Dean takes Cas’ hand away from his prize and closes his lips around the tip, sucking as Dean stares up into his eyes. Dean feels Cas’ hand on his head, fingers in his hair as Dean slides his lips down the shaft. When he reaches the base, Dean opens his mouth and licks, allowing himself to drool on Cas’ dick. Cas puts a finger under Dean’s chin and lifts his face as he kneels. When Cas is on his knees in front of Dean, he kisses him gently.</span></span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">“Sit back,” Cas whispers into Dean’s mouth.</span> </span>
                                    </p>
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Dean does as he’s told, falling back and letting Cas pick up his legs, putting one over each of his two broad shoulders. Dean watches as Cas’ head dips down between his raised legs. He tries to watch, but his head falls back, a pleased moan coming from him when Cas’s tongue licks his asshole. A shiver runs down his spine and he reaches for Cas’ hand, gripping it tightly as Cas’ tongue enters him. One finger replaces the tongue and Dean gasps. He can feel Cas’ wet lips on his thigh as his finger slides deeper slowly. Cas licks his hole again, finger still deep inside of Dean. He slides out just a slowly, carefully.</span></span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                              <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Cas continues to stretch him slowly, licking and slobbering over him while sliding his fingers into him. Dean’s moans and whimpers only urge Cas on. “I want you,” Dean pleads. Cas sits up, lowering Dean’s legs from his shoulders.</span> </span>
                                    </p>
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">“Cas, please.”</span> </span>
                                    </p>
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Cas crawls back up, kissing Dean’s torso as he moves up. When Cas is back on top of him, he runs one hand from Dean’s hip up until their hands are laced above Dean’s head.</span></span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                          <p>
                                            <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">With his free hand, Cas positions himself with his tip pressed against Dean’s spit-slicked hole. Dean looks up into Cas’ eyes. Surprise turn of events or not, Dean is ready. He lifts his head to meet Cas’ lips and bites gently into his bottom lip when Cas presses into him. “Dean,” Cas groans, his lower lip still trapped between Dean’s teeth. Dean lets go, focused on breathing as Cas goes deeper, opening him up. He feels Cas bury his head into his neck, teeth and lips on his hot skin. Dean uses his free hand to grab Cas’ ass, keeping him balls deep inside of him.</span></span>
                                          </p>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                    <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                          <p>
                                            <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">“Cas,” Dean breathes. The name sets his insides on fire. Dean’s hand relaxes, silently telling Cas he can move again. Cas pulls most of the way out and bites into Dean’s neck as he thrusts back in. Dean lets out a groan, his eyes shutting tight. Pleasure rolls over over him as Cas rocks his hips slowly, riding him. Dean turns his face and steals Cas’ mouth. He licks Cas’ lips as invitation, greedily sucking as Cas’ tongue joins his. Cas’ hand tightens on his as he starts to thrust harder, moving his hips faster. He slams into Dean’s prostate, immediately eliciting a loud moan. Come spills onto Dean’s stomach as Cas hits it again, all too pleased at Dean’s noises.</span></span>
                                          </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">“Cas,” Dean moans, panting slightly. “Come in me,” Dean pleads.</span> </span>
                                                </p>
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD focusable-1YV_-H"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Cas kisses his jaw as he pumps harder. He’s sweating now, the smell of sex and sweat mixing together. Cas’ hand tightens again, his entire body shuddering as Dean feels himself being filled. Cas groans in his ear as he climaxes. He stays inside of Dean as his chest heaves. Dean takes his hand from Cas’ ass and runs it down the side of his face, stroking lovingly as he looks up into the blue eyes that make his heart go wild. He can feel come dripping out of him as Cas starts to slide out.</span></span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
                                                <p></p>
                                                <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                                                  <p></p>
                                                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                                                    <p>“Let me clean you up,” Cas says before licking through the come on Dean’s stomach.</p>
                                                    <p>“Oh, fuck.” Dean surrenders more to Cas, overwhelmed with sensation. Come drips from him as his freshly fucked asshole quivers. Cas’ tongue on his abs is a welcome development. When he’s finished, Cas falls to Dean’s side and pulls Dean against him to cuddle. Dean rests his head on Cas’ chest and takes in what the fuck just happened.</p>
                                                  </div>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                                <p>“I wasn’t expecting that,” Dean manages after a minute of listening to Cas’ heartbeat.</p>
                                                <p>“What?” It’s not Cas’ voice anymore. It’s Misha’s. Dean’s stomach turns and he sits up, scooting away from him immediately. “We do this all the time.”</p>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                              <p>“What are you talking about?” Dean grabs his pants and boxers and holds them over himself.</p>
                                              <p>“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Misha asks, propping himself up on one elbow. “We’ve only been roleplaying as Dean and Cas during sex for the past… two years? Why would you not see this coming?”</p>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="backgroundFlash-24qWLN">
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                                <p></p>
                                                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                                  <p>“Oh. Oh my god. I’m going to be sick.” Dean grabs up his clothes and runs into the bathroom, pressing himself up against the closed door.</p>
                                                  <p>“Look, I know it’s weird,” Misha says through the door. “It’s the first time we’ve said I love you. I want you to know that I mean it. Nothing has to change though. Not until you’re ready. I’m going to let you be. I’ll see you at work later, okay?” Dean covers his face with his hands. If only Cas was here. Of only that had all just happened with Cas and he wasn’t stuck in this bizarro world.</p>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>